Once Upon A Dream
by FallenQueen2
Summary: Writer's Month 2019. Day 12. Dreams. Reincarnation AU. Modern AU. ONESHOT. COMPLETE


**Writer's Month Day 12**

**Word Prompt: Dreams**

**Fandom: Gods of Egypt **

**Pairing: Bek/Horus**

**Tags: ****#writersmonth2019, reincarnation, modern AU, memories as dreams, soulmates, their modern day looks are what their actors look like outside of movies.**

**Once Upon A Dream**

The sun was hot on Bek's face as he wiped away some sweat from his forehead. Bek squinted up at the sight of Horus who was swooping around the courtyard of the Palace, carrying some heavy stones that he had deemed too heavy for mortals to move.

Bek took a moment to admire the sight of Horus' wings and armoured body as it shone in the sunlight of midday. Things were still in chaos after killing Set and taking back Egypt and there were a lot of things that needed fixing or destroying. Horus was pulling his weight and then some. He was trying to live up to his promise of being a good King.

"Something catch your eye thief?" Horus asked amused as he hovered a few feet in front of Bek, startling the human from his train of thought.

"Perhaps," Bek felt his lips curl up as Horus tossed his head back with a laugh before he set his feet down on the ground and his Godly form disappeared leaving him in his usual tunic and sandals.

"Should I be concerned then?" Horus asked lazily as he walked closer, Bek held his ground and merely tipped his head up to take in both of the God's eyes, still trying to adjust to the sight of Horus' face without the leather strap cutting across it.

"Perhaps," Bek said simply and raised an eyebrow as Horus knelt in front of him so they were eye level.

"My little thief," Horus said fondly and Bek felt a burst of affection in his chest for the God and sighed when Horus cupped the back of his head in a familiar movement. Bek sighed as his and Horus' lips pressed together and he closed his eyes in happiness.

Beck gasped loudly as he jolted up off the cot he was sleeping on. He placed a hand on his chest as he gasped for breath, his heart racing and body sweating as the last remains of the dream began to fade.

"That dream again," Beck, whispered to himself as he rubbed his hands down his face, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he did so. He looked around the exposed and crumbling brick of the shitty room he rented from an even shitter landlord.

Bek kicked down the single blanket on his bed and rolled off the mattress to tug on his shoes and smoothed out the wrinkles of his waiter outfit. A glance at his watch showed him he had half an hour before his shift began and he fought back a yawn. Those dreams were happening more and more often and more often than not he wanted to stay there for as long as possible. After all, that dream was the best thing in his life right now and he could feel how happy he was there in his very soul.

Beck swallowed some toothpaste and hurried out of his room, he jumped down the middle of the staircase, landing easily on his feet and he left the building to join the mass of commuters in New York who were also doing their daily trek to work or whatnot.

Beck flipped his hood up and began his usual weaving and dodging between people, never once losing his footing. Beck glanced up just in time to collide with a tall man, both grunting and almost falling onto the pavement. Beck's hood fell off his brown hair and he looked up as the other man steadied him with firm hands on his upper arms. Beck took in the neat and expensive black three-piece suit and tie clip before finally looking at the man's face.

Beck felt like he had sucker-punched as he stared at the face of the man, which overlapped with the one in his dream and his heart beat faster in his chest.

"S-Sorry about running into you," Beck wet his lips as he spoke, unable to pull his eyes away and he was pleased to note that the man was in the same boat as him.

"Not a problem, we both should have been paying more attention," The man spoke with a British accent and Beck's toes curled in his sneakers, as even the voice was the same from his dream.

"I'm sorry for staring, I don't normally do this but you remind me of someone…" The man removed his hands and rubbed the back of his neck as he stared down at Beck.

"Someone from a dream," Beck breathed out and the other man's eyes lit up and a smile crossed his lips.

"Yes, exactly…I'm Hoarse." The man offered his hand to Beck.

"Beck," Beck took the offered hand and shuddered as he felt a jolt of something go through him at the contact.

"Beck, yes… Just like someone from a dream." Hoarse smiled with soft eyes and Beck now knew for sure those dreams were not just his imagination gone wild but something else entirely.


End file.
